El primer encuentro
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia y Lituania mantenían una relación extraña. Una relación que se basaba en el consuelo mutuo, de una manera psicológica o... carnal. ¿Pero por qué habían comenzado a tratarse así? Ni más ni menos que desde el mismo Siglo XVIII. Bajo el mandato de Anya, ambas naciones, empezaron a conectar de una manera que no imaginarían. (Male!Belarus x Fem!Lithuania; Nyotalia universe)


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena, Fem!Russia: Anya

* * *

El primer encuentro

En pleno siglo XVIII, con las maravillas de la ilustración, la enciclopedia, las aspiraciones del saber y la admiración del arte como belleza absoluta y perfecta, en la gran nación de Rusia, la emperatriz Catalina II, acababa de formalizar los últimos trámites que la permitirían tener a la nación de Lituania bajo su poder.

El susodicho país, Lituania, representado por una bella joven, se dirigía hacia la capital rusa en una majestuosa carroza tirada por cuatro hermosos caballos de raza. Mas a pesar de viajar entre oro y lujos en general, su mirada no brillaba, no portaba ni un atisbo de felicidad en su alma, pues aquel día, aquel aciago día, perdería su libertad y tendría que obedecer a Rusia. Aquel día se convertiría en su sirvienta.

Poco tiempo después, la joven lituana llegó ante el Palacio de Invierno, en San Petersburgo(*), caminó escoltada hasta la entrada donde ya la estaba esperando ni más ni menos que Anya, la representante de la extensa nación, con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. A Helena esta sonrisa le pareció una sonrisa de burla, una sonrisa que anunciaba que ella, uno de los países más poderos de Europa, ahora estaba bajo su poder.

_ ¡Helena, por fin has llegado! Te llevaba esperando mucho tiempo y con muchas ganas, да (*).

La lituana no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo ante la actual superioridad de Anya. Ante este gesto, la sonrisa de la rusa se ensanchó ligeramente y se acercó a ella, colocando su dedo índice bajo su mejilla y alzándola para que así la mirara a los ojos.

_ No te preocupes, Helena. Aquí estarás muy bien, si eres buena y obedeces no tienes por qué pasarlo mal, ¿да? Seremos amigas. _Helena finalmente asintió nada segura de las palabras de la rusa. _Bien, pero antes… Hemos de arreglarte un poco. No estás vestida adecuadamente.

Helena se miró un momento, a ella le parecía que sus ropajes eran suficientemente buenos y bellos como para estar en un Palacio y frente a la corte: Un vestido largo, de mangas bastante anchas y acabadas en pelo de zorro rojo.

Pero Anya tenía otros planes… Con un chasquido de dedos, un miembro de la servidumbre le tendió a la lituana un vestido largo mucho más sencillo, en colores simples (negro y blanco) y sin ningún tipo de adorno. Era un uniforme de sirvienta.

_Eso te servirá, te queda bien de acuerdo a tu… rango social actual. Pero… ¿Qué haremos con tu pelo?  
_ ¿Q-qué le pasa a mi pelo? _Preguntó la lituana, pronunciando palabra por primera vez desde que estaba en Rusia.  
_ Es muy largo. Demasiado. Estoy segura de que te molestará a la hora de realizar tus quehaceres.  
_ Pero puedo recogerlo, así no me molestara y podré…  
_ No. No puedes recogerlo. Te molestará. _Le cortó Anya en medio de la frase._ Pero eso lo arreglaré yo.

En un rápido movimiento, Anya desenvainó la espada de uno de sus guardias tomándola  
prestada por un segundo y la dirigió hacia Helena. La lituana cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que la rusa se había vuelto loca y que la iba a degollar, sin embargo, nada de esto pasó. Helena no perdió la cabeza, pero sí parte de su melena. Anya cortó rápidamente el pelo de la chica, dejándolo bastante más corto que antes. Ahora, en vez de llegarle el pelo hasta el final de la espalda, apenas llegaba a la mitad de la misma. Sin duda había cortado bastante. Por suerte, Helena aún podría hacerse una trenza ladeada. No sería tan hermosa y vistosa como antes, pero al menos podría tener el pelo recogido.

_ ¡Así está mucho mejor! ¿No crees? _La joven se negó a contestar, lo cual causó que la rusa se exasperara. _He dicho ¿"no crees"? ¡Responde cuando te habla tu señora!  
_ ¡S-sí, sí! _Respondió la muchacha cerrando los ojos ante la estridente voz de Anya.  
_ Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Ves? Te dije que si obedecías todo iría bien. _Dijo la rusa volviendo a sonreír con falsa inocencia. _Ahora marcha a tus aposentos, vístete con propiedad y pide a las otras criadas que te instruyan.

Helena asintió y marchó a su dormitorio.

Éste era mucho más pequeño que el que tenía en Lituania y tenía los muebles mínimos, justos y estaban construidos sencillamente. El dormitorio solo portaba una cama individual de sábanas blancas y finas. Un pequeño armario y un escritorio de madera. Al menos la habitación era muy luminosa y eso era bueno.

Un par de minutos después la chica se había puesto el nuevo uniforme. La verdad es que era muy distinto a los vestidos que usaban en la corte rusa. Al contrario que los de las nobles, su uniforme no tenía miriñaque, aunque sí estaba obligada a usar un corsé, pero lo llevaba mucho menos apretado que cualquiera de las otras damas rusas. Una vez que se había vestido, se miró al espejo y pensó qué podía hacer con su pelo. Lo revolvió un poco para así dejar caer los mechones que había cortado Anya y que se habían quedado enredados entre el resto de la melena y lo trenzó. Se veía extremadamente rara, en verdad no había sido un gran cambio, pero para ella sí lo fue.

Finalmente salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia las cocinas, donde supuso que se encontraría a alguna criada que la pudiera instruir apropiadamente, pero por el camino no encontró a ninguna criada ni ningún miembro de la servidumbre, no. Se encontró a alguien mucho más importante para ella. Se encontró con Nikolai.

En cuanto vio al joven bielorruso su corazón se paró en seco durante un par de segundos. El chico era ahora más alto y su porte era distinto. Tenía la postura de un caballero, la espalda recta y una mano en la espalda al caminar, sin duda allí había aprendido buenos modales. Pudo advertir que su bello cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto por hermosas y lujosas prendas. Con botones y pequeños medallones de oro. Destacaba en él una banda azul que se veía por debajo de su chaqueta y que hacía juego con sus ojos. Para acabar unos elegantes  
pantalones oscuros cubrían sus piernas.

También pudo vislumbrar algo que la dejó ligeramente asombrada, y esto era el pelo del chico. Había crecido considerablemente, tanto era así que lo había tenido que recoger con un pequeño lazo en una coleta baja. A pesar de todo, su aspecto no dejaba de ser masculino.

Estaba mucho, mucho más guapo que antes. Al menos así se lo pareció a Helena.

Tras salir de su asombro, la chica corrió en su dirección y se lanzó a abrazarle. Ahí estaba su salvación. El ver a Nikolai de nuevo hacía que sintiera ganas de seguir viviendo y la servidumbre se le haría mucho menos dura, de eso estaba segura. Por otra parte, el joven se sorprendió notablemente al ver su espacio vital invadido por un abrazo y dado nada más y nada menos que por la lituana. Nikolai, aún sintiendo el abrazo de la chica, miró a su alrededor al escuchar ciertos murmullos que provenían de algunas damiselas que caminaban por palacio y que les habían visto. Después de todo, el que una mera criada abrazara a un noble de tal calibre como él no era nada usual y, desde luego, no era correcto.

Así, sin más, Nikolai se apartó de ella bruscamente y la agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza, tirando de ella sin compasión llevándola hasta una habitación vacía que se usaba como cuarto de invitados. En cuanto entraron soltó a la chica con descortesía y cerró la puerta.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? _Preguntó el chico mirándola fríamente con aquellos dos preciosos ojos azules de hielo.  
_ P-pues… abrazarte. _Contestó algo extrañada la lituana por el tono de voz que estaba usando con ella mientras se frotaba el brazo. Nikolai la había hecho bastante daño al llevarla. _ Te he echado de menos, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. U-un par de décadas, si no me equivoco...

A pesar de que las naciones de Lituania y Bielorrusia habían sido anexionadas al territorio ruso casi a la vez, Nikolai había decidido marchar al lado de su hermana en cuanto su gobernante se lo permitió. Deseaba verla y estar con ella, y vaya que si lo consiguió. De este modo él y la lituana estuvieron sin verse durante bastantes años.

_ Déjate de idioteces, ¿cómo se te ocurre abrazarme en mitad del pasillo? Ya no pertenecemos al mismo rango social.

Helena solo pudo responder llevando una mano hacia su corazón, el cual pareció romperse en mil pedazos al oírle decir aquellas cosas tan hirientes. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de estupefacción total, no podía creer que después de haber hecho de todo y más por el bielorruso ahora la tratara de esa manera.

_ ¿Es que ya no me quieres? _Ante esta pregunta tan chocante Nikolai levantó una ceja en un gesto de perplejidad. _ Una vez dijiste que me querías. Solo fue una vez y lo dijiste en un mero susurro, pero nunca lo olvidaré. ¿Tú lo has olvidado ya?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ¿cómo podía alguien olvidar cuando decía aquellas palabras? Nikolai, incapaz de responder en ese momento, la dio la espalda y cerró los ojos meditando su respuesta.

_ Eso fue en el pasado. Estaba confuso y tú eras la única chica con la que hablaba, así que pensé que te quería. Pero ahora veo que no. A quien realmente quiero es a Anya. Ahora lo tengo claro.  
_ ¿Te has casado con ella, Nikolai?  
_ Sí, así lo dispuso Catalina.  
_ ¿Y has yacido con ella? _Preguntó la chica con cierta dejadez de rabia y tristeza en su voz. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos.  
_ ¿Tú qué crees? _Respondió Nikolai girándose y volviendo a quedar frente a ella.

Helena no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó parada, mirando cómo Nikolai avanzaba hasta la puerta con intenciones de salir del cuarto.

_ Por cierto… Ya no puedes llamarme "Nikolai", has de usar el título adecuado delante de mi nombre. Algo así como señor. ¿Lo has entendido?  
_ Sí… señorito Nikolai.

Entonces Nikolai salió del dormitorio y, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras su espalda, Helena cayó derrumbada sobre el suelo. Dejó libertad a sus lágrimas para bajar por sus mejillas y soltó aquel espantoso nudo que tenía en la garganta. Apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón y enterró su rostro en el mismo, dejando que el llanto fluyera cuan triste cántico de un ruiseñor.

Y de este modo llegó la noche.

El joven bielorruso deambulaba por los pasillos con un dejo de tristeza en cada uno de sus pasos, todo por culpa de Anya. La rusa le había rechazado aquel día. A pesar de estar casados, anexionados e incluso, a pesar de haberse unido carnalmente en alguna que otra ocasión, Anya le seguía rechazando. Le negaba los dulces besos, los cálidos abrazos, y las cariñosas caricias en público y a veces en privado. Anya era fría, fría como el hielo…

Nikolai caminó intentando mitigar su depresión cuando de pronto escuchó extraños sonidos que provenían de una habitación, era la habitación en la que había estado hablando con Helena anteriormente. Con curiosidad abrió la puerta y entró para encontrarse finalmente con la figura de la chica arrodillada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la cama y llorando desconsoladamente. La chica se había pasado todo el día llorando, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo si el hombre al cual había entregado todo su corazón le había dicho claramente que no la quería? Todas sus palabras, sus abrazos y sus besos habían sido una mentira tras otra. Así lo había afirmado seriamente Nikolai y así lo creyó Helena.

Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó que alguien entraba en el dormitorio, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y secó sus lágrimas velozmente. Más aún cuando se percató de que la persona que había irrumpido en su solitario desahogo había sido Nikolai.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _Preguntó el chico manteniendo las distancias con la joven.  
_ N-nada, solo… arreglaba esta habitación un poco. Las criadas hacen eso, ¿no?  
_ Deja de mentir, se te da de pena. _Dijo el bielorruso mientras se sentaba sobre la cama._ No seas estúpida y deja de llorar por mí.  
_ No puedo evitarlo. _Contestó la muchacha casi susurrando.  
_ No era una petición, era una orden.

La chica asintió sin poder responder otra cosa, no podía negarle nada en ese momento, pues él era su señor y ella simplemente una criada.  
En esto, Nikolai echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con cansancio.

_ ¿Le pasa algo? _Preguntó Helena adoptando un tratamiento formal con el chico y bastante preocupada por aquel suspiro que había soltado el bielorruso.  
_ Anya. _Contestó tras un par de segundos el chico. _Se comporta fría conmigo, más que cuando éramos niños. Aunque estamos casados no me trata como su esposo. No me deja besarla, ni abrazarla, ni siquiera cogerla de la mano.  
_ Eso es algo extraño… Una buena esposa debería estar encantada de que su marido le dedicara tales actos de cariño. E-en mi opinión, claro. Al menos yo estaría encantada…  
_ Pues Anya no parece pensar así. Yo pensaba que ahora todo sería distinto y que me querría, pero ya dudo de que eso pase.

Helena, al verle tan triste, no pudo evitar sentarse sobre la cama junto a él, colocar una mano en su espalda y acariciar ésta delicadamente, intentando relajarle así. Aunque la hubiera herido enormemente con sus palabras, su amor por él era demasiado grande y se lo perdonaría todo. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que Nikolai no fuera feliz.  
Sin embargo, el bielorruso no aceptó su muestra de afecto pues ya no le parecía apropiado y se apartó de ella.

_ Hoy dormiré aquí. Vete ya y déjame solo. _Demandó el chico mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama.  
_ Sí, señorito Nikolai… Le deseo buenas noches...

Helena salió de la habitación muy afligida. Se sintió terriblemente decepcionada ante el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte del bielorruso. Ella había ido a Rusia con la única idea positiva y esperanzadora de ver a Nikolai, de poder amarle de nuevo y por fin ser correspondida, de al menos tener una existencia en la que fuera amada, aunque fuera la subordinada de otro país mayor. Pero al parecer no sería así. Pues Nikolai amaba a Anya y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

Así pasaron dos meses. Dos meses en los que las cosas poco habían cambiado, al menos para Nikolai, claro. Pues Anya seguía sin amarle, no aprendía a quererle, como Catalina le había afirmado que haría… ¿Por qué no le amaba? ¿Por qué? Él era bueno con ella, había adoptado sus costumbres, idioma, cultura… todo lo había hecho por ella. Casi había perdido toda su personalidad por ella. Y aún así Anya le ignoraba. El chico estaba cansado, sin duda. Su corazón seguía latiendo por la rusa, por supuesto, y nunca dejaría de latir por ella, pero estaba cansado y se sentía terriblemente solo en aquel enorme Palacio.

Entonces se le ocurrió pasarse por la biblioteca para así mantener su mente ocupada un rato. Escogería algún libro de caballería, uno en el que se hablara de conquistas, batallas y sangre. Algo de acción le sentaría bien, sí. De este modo caminó hasta la susodicha sala.

Sin embargo, la biblioteca ya estaba ocupada, por Helena ni más ni menos. La muchacha estaba subida a unas escaleras de madera limpiando las altísimas estanterías llenas de libros. Llevaba toda la mañana subiendo y bajando de esa maldita escalera y tenías las piernas molidas. Ya no lo soportaba más, así pues decidió descansar un par de minutos. Se sentó en el suelo, se levantó el vestido hasta la altura de los muslos y comenzó a masajear sus piernas.

Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Nikolai, el cual había prestado más atención al ver las acciones que estaba realizando la chica, quedando totalmente embelesado ante la imagen de las piernas de la muchacha. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En aquella época las mujeres se encargaban de cubrir muy bien la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, se consideraba obsceno o provocador el que una mujer mostrara sus piernas, así que el tener la oportunidad de ver esta parte del cuerpo expuesta, era algo bastante excitante, o al menos así se lo pareció a Nikolai en cierta medida.

Helena finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nikolai y, con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, bajó su vestido rápidamente y se puso en pie, sacudiendo su falda ligeramente para estar presentable.

_ Es usted, señorito Nikolai. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
_ Nada. Paseaba. Me apetecía estar solo.  
_ ¿Solo? ¿Puedo saber por qué? _Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Nikolai entonces se acercó a la chica y la miró durante algunos segundos sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Estaba pensando si contarle lo que le pasaba o no. Finalmente decidió confesarle sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos no correspondidos por la rusa y demás problemas que afligían su alma. Era extraño, pensaba Nikolai, cómo con Helena podía desahogarse y se sentía tremendamente bien, mas solo podía hacerlo con ella. Quizás porque sabía que no le iba a delatar bajo ningún concepto, quizás porque la tenía mucha confianza, quizás incluso porque sentía cierto cariño por ella.

Helena por otro lado, ya se había acostumbrado a ser la oyente de Nikolai, y, aunque la dolía de sobremanera el escuchar que Nikolai deseaba a Anya con todas sus fuerzas, no  
podía negarle el ser el hombro sobre el que llorara. Ella le consolaría ahora y siempre, su felicidad era secundaria a la felicidad de Nikolai.

_ Todo pasará, señorito Nikolai. No se preocupe, por favor.

Dijo la chica con una voz dulcísima mientras acariciaba una mejilla al bielorruso. Extrañamente éste se dejó, no la despreció ni la miró con odio como hacía otras veces. Simplemente la dejó hacer. La verdad era que con aquellos toques sentía cierto calor en su pecho, con sus gestos ya no se sentía tan solo en aquel Palacio. Incluso se sentía querido.

Claro que esto jamás lo admitiría frente a la muchacha.

_ Tiene el pelo larguísimo. _Advirtió la chica mientras acariciaba esta vez la melena del joven.  
_ Ya lo sé. Es la "moda" de San Petersburgo, aquí todos los hombres llevan el pelo así. A veces es molesto, se enreda mucho.  
_ ¿Quiere que se lo desenrede? _preguntó Helena sacando un peine de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.  
_ ¿Llevas eso a todos lados? _Preguntó el bielorruso levantando una ceja.  
_ Sí, hay que ser precavida en todo momento.

Y con esto la joven soltó la coleta del bielorruso y comenzó a peinarle con delicadeza, pasando el peine entre las hebras de su cabello lentamente, disfrutando de cada cepillada. El pelo del chico era extremadamente suave y olía ligeramente a hierbas silvestres, a menta quizás. Se notaba que el chico vivía en el más absoluto de los lujos. Tal era así que podía permitirse el tratar su cabello de manera especial y endulzar su olor con distintos aceites. Nikolai, por otro lado, disfrutaba de estas caricias hasta extremos casi insospechados. Había olvidado cuán delicadas podían ser las manos de Helena. Se había relajado tanto que había cerrado los ojos sin querer, casi sin darse cuenta.

Unos quince minutos después la lituana acabó de peinarle y volvió a recogerle el pelo con el lazo.

_ Ya está… Acabado.  
_ Helena _Comenzó a decir el bielorruso girándose para quedar frente a frente con la chica. _Reúnete conmigo a media noche en los jardines traseros de Palacio.

No dijo nada más. Nikolai demandó aquello y se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a una muy perpleja lituana sola de nuevo.

La media noche no tardó en llegar. Helena había asistido puntual, tal y como le había ordenado Nikolai. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué quería verla a tales horas de la noche. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, no sabía si sus nervios podrían aguantarlo.  
Afortunadamente para ella y para sus nervios, el bielorruso no tardó en llegar. Tan solo se demoró unos diez minutos. Nikolai, al encontrar a la chica sentada en un banco frente a una de las muchas espléndidas fuentes que adornaban los patios del Palacio, se fue a sentar a su lado.

A pesar de que Helena tenía muchas preguntas, no formuló ninguna, pues el silencio que reinaba entre ellos, solo roto por la caída del agua de la fuente, era simplemente maravilloso. La joven no quería romper ese aura de paz y en cierto modo romántico.

_ No soy feliz. _Fue el bielorruso el primero en hablar aquella noche de Luna llena.  
_ ¿C-cómo dice?  
_ Que no soy feliz, aquí. En el Gran Ducado estaba mejor, al menos me lo pasaba bien. Era entretenido meterme con Polonia. Aquí… me encuentro solo.  
_ No sabía que se lo hubiera pasado bien en mi casa, señorito Nikolai. Como siempre me estaba echando en cara que por mi culpa no podía ver a su hermana y que era yo quien le retenía sin piedad alguna…  
_ Pero porque pensaba que estando con Anya sería diferente. Ahora veo que vivir con ella y sin ella es lo mismo. Me ignora de cualquier manera. Así que qué más da. _En la voz del chico se notaba rabia y resentimiento, y es que Anya siempre le decía que no tenía tiempo para estar con él, que lo lamentaba. Pero luego… bien sabía Nikolai que sí tenía tiempo para hablar con otros jóvenes y apuestos nobles. Oh sí, para ellos sí tenía tiempo.  
_ Mmm… Yo le acompañaré pues. Conmigo podrá rememorar todos aquellos bonitos recuerdos sobre el Gran Ducado. ¡Hablaremos hasta agotar la saliva sobre las aventuras que vivimos siendo niños! A-así al menos, gracias al recuerdo, podrá revivir en cierto modo momentos en los que fue feliz.

Nikolai escuchó atentamente las palabras de la joven. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, allí en aquel apartado jardín, bajo la tenue luz de la Luna, pudo advertir que la joven era hermosa. No solo en rostro o en cuerpo, sino en alma. Su alma era pura y bella.

Sin poder remediarlo, Nikolai se acercó a la lituana y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso que no duró mucho, apenas unos segundos. Rompió el delicado beso pronto, mas no separó su rostro del de Helena mucho más que uno o dos centímetros. De este modo, Helena, totalmente obnubilada por el hecho de que el amor de su vida la hubiera regalado un beso, se acercó a él e hizo desaparecer el espacio que se abría entre sus labios.

Empezaron siendo inocentes besos, pero pronto pasaron a ser besos más pasionales, besos hambrientos y con cierto toque de lujuria contenida que finalmente acabaron acompañando con lascivas caricias en sendos cuerpos.

De este modo siguieron hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire…  
Separándose, ambos intentaban regular sus ahora agitadas respiraciones, pero parecía llevarles su tiempo.

_ Esto no significa nada. _Quiso dejar claro Nikolai ya calmándose en gran medida. Helena simplemente asintió incapaz de calmarse, incapaz de hacer desaparecer el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas hacía ya un rato. _ Escúchame bien. A partir de hoy todas las noches vendrás aquí. Es una orden, ¿me has entendido?

Helena volvió a asentir, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar, solo disfrutaba del momento y rememoraba aquel apasionado beso que ambos habían compartido segundos anteriores.

Sin más que decir las dos naciones marcharon al interior de Palacio y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Aquella noche el uno soñaría con el otro.

Ese sería el primer contacto que tendrían, pero no el último...

Ese pasaría a ser un ritual que practicarían hasta después muchos, muchos años después…

Ese era el comienzo de toda su historia.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

San Petersburgo por aquella época era la capital de Rusia. Moscú pasaría a serlo varios años después.

Да: Sí


End file.
